Doctor Who: The Four Doctors
by CGD
Summary: STORY ONE: The Doctor is about to experience the same event in four different incarnations. This is not cannon and these are my own Doctors, not from the actual show. This is my own story and I hope you like it; bad description but a good story. Please Read and Review. This is the first in a long line of Doctor Who stories
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

War was violent and bloody and no one knew that quite like The Doctor. His lifespan stretched throughout time and in that he'd witnessed countless deaths. Death was a stench, an aura, which followed him around and plagued his mind. The T.A.R.D.I.S hummed and droned; the sound was comforting in times of stress. Nothing seemed to be more soothing to him than a breeze on his face and the sound of his amazing ship. The desktop theme was 'forest' and The Doctor rather liked it; it was mellow, calm and slightly dark.

He leaned back in the smooth, curved twigs that entwined to create a, chair and closed the book on his lap. The trees around him emitted a green hue that gave him a perfect reading light while the dark sky above him felt massive above him. A green moon sat in the sky at mid-point in permanent stasis; it was artificially grown like the grass, paths, trees and breeze that surrounded him.

The Doctor rose from the chair and walked down a stone and dirt path until he arrived at the large glowing green hexagonal, tree based, console. The console grew out of the ground and get on going into the sky, the exterior was made of wood with some parts made of smooth wood and others a thick bark. Levers and wooden buttons were along the top of the six panels and underneath were roots that acted like cables. The time rotor was a tree with sections cut out to reveal a glowing green liquid that moved when the ship was in flight. A large tree sat nearby and the scanner screen was imbedded in its trunk.

The Time Lord placed his hand on the console, his ring with a red crystal in the top glinted in the green light. He liked this new form; young, strong and quirky. Some people considered his outfit strange but he considered it '_steampunk_'. He wore a white suit shirt, a grey waistcoat with charcoal grey trousers and shiny leather black shoes. His long grey coat went down to his calves, in the pockets were leather gloves and he usually wore a grey top hat; were hung up on a tree near the main exit doors. His thick brown hair was pushed to the side but strands often covered his piercing blue eyes. He was tanned, tall and muscular which gave him an excuse to run in the ship's gym and practise his old martial arts.

He twisted the two rings on his hand and one on the other before activating the scanner. He watched as a galaxy appeared on it and glowed; he could have looked out the doors but the screen was enough for him. He knew what was to come, after all he had lived it twice over but had only remembered recently. A whole five galaxies would align which would set a cosmic event into motion.

He had dreaded the day when he'd go over the events of his life with his one worst enemy…himself.

* * *

The console room was aglow with white light. The Doctor danced around the console in a merry jig. Music played as he moved around the chrome console while the glass time rotor rose and fell in time with the engines.

His body wasn't as young as he would have liked but the dark grey hairs that grew on his head looked great when trimmed into a beard that moved across his face and around his lips but not touching his nose. Some people saw his blue tuxedo as a strange yet bold fashion choice but he was never really known to care. His body was old as was his mind but hidden away in there was the wonder of a child who was looking upon the beauty of the universe for the very first time.

The white roundels in the walls glowed brightly and flickered with the engines. The machine was a masterpiece to him and he loved it more than anything in the wide universe; it was his home and his very best friend.

With a snap of a lever the T.A.R.D.I.S materialised. With a flick of a switch the scanner on the console activated and he watched as an image of a mountain scape appeared along with reams upon reams of data.

"Habitable," he remarked to himself. "Peaceful yet full of adventure." He noticed something on the edge of the image and used the controls to move the view. A group of people were climbing the mountain. An idea crept into his head and a smile spread across his face. "Looks like I'm going for a hike!"

* * *

He tried using the river to clean his jacket but it wasn't working, the scarlet stain was in too deep; he was not lost on the irony that the jacket mimicked his mind. He'd seen travesty, havoc, multiple apocalypses, even the great Time War but nothing amounted to this.

His conscience was crowded with death and depression most of the time but now it was worse. He'd killed so many and yet he knew the exact number. He was too terrified to state it aloud because he knew that he would be overcome by grief and sadness. That was one of the reasons why he never stopped moving; because if he did then he would think and then he would stop altogether.

He noticed that he had some blood in his thick auburn beard; so he decided to wash it. How long had it been since he'd shaved? Since he'd washed? Since he'd slept? He didn't know and he didn't want to know; all he knew was that it had been long time.

Dust settled in the air as it always did after a storm as The Doctor rose from the musky waters and turned on the balls of his feet. In the distance he could see it; his favourite place in the entire universe, his home, the old box from London 1963.

With a slow swagger he walked towards it, he felt a pain in his arm and realised that there was an opened wound there; the blood had clotted but it was still painful. The box drew closer and he held up his hand; he clicked his fingers and the blue doors swung open and he saw inside. The rustic, grunge, interior sat before him.

The T.A.R.D.I.S was pulling him in but he also seemed to be repulsing him; it knew what he'd done and it despised him for it. His actions were evil and immoral but it was just and he would stand in front of anyone and justify himself because he could.

His feet hit the metal grating, the doors closed behind him and the sound of the machine washed over him; soothing all his muscles, all the aches and pains seemed to lessen slightly.

He used to go sprinting off, dematerialising the ship and leaving behind all the pain. But this time he needed to wash, to change and to forget; it wasn't a want it was a need. For once The Doctor needed to look after himself before he went insane…or more insane than he already was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The hiking team groaned and grunted as they trekked up the path. If only the electric fields around the engine's core hadn't gone down; then the crystalline fuel wouldn't have frozen and then they could have flown up to the mountain outpost. They couldn't get the hover crafts online so they had to pack all the supplies onto their back and hike up the mountain. They all wore metallic suits that were incredibly dense but looked and moved like an extra liquid layer; inside their helmets was a computer which monitored the area, their life signs and the oxygen capacity in their inbuilt air tanks.

"Come on Reggie!" Lewis called down to the straggler at the back of the line.

"I'm trying!" he cried back.

Lewis has been working as a scientific officer at U.N.I.T for many years and he had been delighted to lead the next research team at the distant outpost on a distant planet but if he had known he'd have to hike to his outpost with a team of unfit braniacs and a strange American man then he may have reconsidered. But he hadn't and he was here; so he might as well get on with it.

"How long now Chris?" he asked his engineer who he had set to be the navigator.

Chris looked at his inbuilt computer, the data showed on the visor of his suit, and read the information allowed. "We're about ten miles from the base."

Lewis heard a few groans; mainly from Jess, Tracey and Christian apart from one. Jack, their head of security, was calm and collected but in a moment he could be jokey, fiery and ferocious.

"Are you alright Harkness?" Lewis asked as they climbed onto a stable rocky ledge.

"Yes sir," he smirked with a salute; his American accent was refreshing compared to all the Brits' on the research trip. He wasn't sure why the Captain had come on the mission but with his credentials and the support from the Brigadier; Lewis couldn't turn him down.

"Good, good," Lewis replied, clasping his hands together. "I guess we should take a rest here since I can see we all desire one."

"Thanks," Christian grinned, collapsing onto the rocky ledge.

"I really think we should get moving," Jack urged.

"Me too," said an over the top upper class accented voice from the edge of the ledge.

The whole troop of explorers spun around, all of them arming the miniature laser cannons in their gauntlets, to see a man dressed in a blue tuxedo staring at them.

"Who are you?" Jack ordered, taking command since he was meant to be head of their security.

"Oh Captain Jack Harkness, I'm almost disappointed but then regeneration never did keep me looking the same."

"Doctor?" the American asked, powering down his gauntlet and lowering it.

"Jack, do you know this man?" Lewis asked; his firearm still aimed at him. "And why isn't he wearing a safety suit?"

"Because the planet is habitable enough to not wear one," The Doctor instantly said. "And yes, Jack does know me; well not like this anyway."

"What are you saying?" Lewis asked. "Wait…The Doctor? _The Doctor?_"

"Yes, The Doctor," the Time Lord replied. "Well a Doctor, one of the many incarnations that come together to become _The Doctor _which you are referring to."

"But…how? When?"

"All questions that can answered by two words," The Doctor explained. "Blue Box."

* * *

Cold steel cut against his face as he sliced the hair off his cheek and watched as it cascaded into one of the T.A.R.D.I.S sinks. The auburn beard was slowly cut away until when he looked in the mirror and The Doctor could see his face once more. His face was slim and his cheek bones stuck out.

He washed the hair away and then splashed his face with the cold liquid. His hair wasn't in need of a cut and even if it was; he couldn't cut his own hair without looking ridiculous. After cleaning his teeth jumping in the oversized lake of a bath and bandaging up his wounded arm, he exited the marble washroom and made his way to the gigantic wardrobe; with a crystal white towel wrapped around his waist, showing his lean body.

The coral feel to the ship felt natural to him, he liked the way he felt as he grabbed one of the large supports to swing around and look upon the large collection of attire he had collected over many years.

He made his way over to the rack of apparel and began to push clothes along the rail. He'd just come out of a leather phase and instantly decided that he'd wear something different. The Doctor flicked a shirt across and found something he liked; something very Doctor-ish.

He grabbed the clothing he desired and rushed off towards a changing cubicle; the T.A.R.D.I.S was empty so he didn't bother drawing the curtains. He hung the clothes on the hook and pulled off his towel. His arm was being difficult as he tried to pull on his clothes and shoes; but eventually he was dressed and the last thing left to put on was a black trilby which hung on the hook.

He plucked it off and pushed it onto his bright red hair. Gradually he looked up at the full length mirror and smirked at how his attire fitted him perfectly. A black trench coat, which went down to the midpoint of his calves, enveloped him. Underneath that was a black pinstriped shirt with grey pinstriped trousers and thin black tie. His sleek leather gloves matched the colour of his, expensive looking, shoes. It reminded him of an Earth, 1930's, American Private Detective's clothes; he liked it.

With a new energy moving across him, The Doctor left the changing area and made his way down to the console room. It was different to anything he'd before; after the Time War he took on a more 'steampunk' and 'coral' design. The room curved in a semi-dome and the glass time rotor rose up to meet it. Cables hung across the ceiling, along the slight rafters, down the coral supports and across the floor. The console was circular, unlike anything before, with six panels in it that emanated a blue light. It was less buttons and screens and more miscellaneous devices that made up the time machine. Many people have previously called it dirty and drab but he disagreed, for him it was wonderful with its low lighting and metal mesh flooring.

The Doctor yanked off his tight gloves, feeling his hands getting too warm, and stuffed them in his pockets and he walked closer to the circular, coral, console. He grabbed the scanner and pulled it towards him, white Galifreyian text moved along the blue background. His eyes fixed onto the screen while his hand flew to a lever. He threw the lever and flicked a switch before going to input the coordinates.

The screen suddenly showed a warning. He stared at the screen, all he wanted to do was head on a holiday but as soon as he did that; he got issued an alert. Why did it always happen to him? He contemplated the idea of shutting it off and heading off to a distant world where he could sit back and relax but he knew that if he didn't answer the call, no one else would.

He sighed and read the data. This was bad. _This was very bad._

* * *

Scarlett walked down woodland path, under the twig made archway, and arrived at the large console area in the centre of the forest. The Doctor was staring at the scanner as he switched it back from a screen of Galifreyian text to a moving image of swirling galaxy.

"What was that Doctor?" she asked in her thick Scottish accent.

"Oh nothing," he sighed.

"Don't lie Doctor, what was that?"

"Fine…it was the data on the gateway to another universe that is amassing, I was monitoring it's progression."

"Why?"

"Because we've come to the day that I have been dreading."

"And that day is?"

"The day when I have to fight a demon."

"Oh okay, that makes a lot of sense but when it comes to you; not a lot does."

"Exactly," he smirked. "Now…what did you find in the library?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"I can't believe you're here!" Jack said as he hauled himself up by the enforced rope. His head felt so free after he finally took his helmet off after recommendations from The Doctor; everyone else followed suit.

"Neither can I really," The Doctor replied, pulling himself by the borrowed rope. "I punched in a bunch of coordinates and landed here."

"So did you know that I was here?"

"Not really but I'm glad you were as otherwise they might not believe I was me."

"Glad to help out."

The Doctor was lucky his shoes were gripped as he hauled himself up the side of the mountain and noticed that they were nearing the top. "How much further?" the Time Lord asked the 'Leader' Lewis.

"How much further?" Lewis asked Chris; repeating what The Doctor had said.

"It should be-"

"On the other side of this mountain," The Doctor interrupted who was standing at the peak and looking down.

Far below, imbedded in the mountain, was outpost. It was made of a shiny metallic alloy and it glittered in the planet's setting suns. It was large with multiple sections and connective corridors that looked like massive metal slugs.

Lewis had been in training for six months for this mission and finally seeing the base was bliss. It was within his grasp and he wasn't going for settle for just grasping air. He unhooked his cable and moved it to the other side before abseiling down. The rest of the group followed and The Doctor resisted the urge to scan the area before jumping down afterwards. He could taste something in the air, either he was being overly paranoid or there was something very wrong.

The group of U.N.I.T officials gradually moved towards the base with great gusto and nothing felt sweeter than finally arriving at the large metallic doors. Lewis was one of the two members that had the access code so he walked over and entered it with great dexterity.

The doors slid open and the group poured in like a flood. The doors made a heavy clunk as they slid shut and sealed themselves. "Welcome to Outpost Alpha, this will be our home for the next four years so get comfortable."

"Four years?" The Doctor turned to Jack. "Why would _you_ stick around in one place for _four whole_ years?"

The group began to disperse throughout the base while the two of them stood to the side.

"The Brigadier asked me to watch over the mission," Harkness replied. "And it was well worth the money."

"When did you become interested in money?"

"Right after I became broke."

"Well at least you have a goal; particularly since you can't d-"

Jack held his finger to his lips and The Doctor stopped. "They don't know."

"Don't know what?" Lewis asked, hearing the conversation slightly.

"Nothing," Jack replied, turning around and walking off to find his quarters; he needed a rest and a shower.

Lewis turned back to The Doctor. "Anyway Doctor, we have a room if you want but since you arrived by T.A.R.D.I.S I'm sure leaving won't be a problem for you."

"Oh I'll be leaving eventually," The Doctor remarked. "You won't catch me here for four years but first I want to find more about what this big experiment is."

"What experiment?"

"_The experiment!_" The Doctor exclaimed. "The whole reason this base was built, you're clearly a scientist and so are the rest of them, apart from Jack of course, and it has to be big one to have a whole base built around it!"

"That's classified information Doctor."

"I have three reasons for why you should tell me about this experiment," The Doctor replied holding out three of fingers. "I can help you, my mind is unparalleled by anyone on this base. I'm also the Scientific Advisor of U.N.I.T and that gives me level access to get to this information and finally; if you don't tell me I'll find out anyway and you can't stop me."

Lewis contemplated the notion. If he had The Doctor shot he'd be court martialled but the experiment wasn't meant for outsiders who hadn't been in the original briefing. "Fine, I'll show you."

"Great!" The Doctor smiled as the scientist began to lead the way from the main area and down the corridor.

"What am I meant to do?" The Doctor asked the T.A.R.D.I.S. "This thing shouldn't exist; how can I fight a thing that shouldn't exist?"

The data made no sense. It shouldn't be there and yet it was. The Doctor was perplexed, intrigued and repulsed. The portal made no sense and had no right to be there. So he did what he did best; dived head first into danger.

He slammed down a lever and made his way to the stabilisers. He slammed down a plethora of switches and buttons before finding his way to the handbrake. He took it off and felt the T.A.R.D.I.S rumble as it began to whizz through the time vortex.

Shockwaves moved through the ship, The Doctor checked the scanner, "External photon particles? Where are they coming from?" The room shook violently again and he gripped the bottom of the console to stand up right. "They're coming from the anomaly. This is ridiculous!"

The T.A.R.D.I.S rattled again and The Doctor activated even more stabilisers to lessen the impact. The particles were pushing into the ship and battering the hull but the vessel was strong. The Doctor looked at the scanner, just below the brim of his hat, and saw that he was nearing the strange source.

The T.A.R.D.I.S jumped from the Vortex and into real space with the slam of a lever. The Time Lord moved around the console, moving the scanner screen with him, and began to trigger a few more stabilisers. He began to set the scanners back on to see more information about the space-time anomaly.

"Okay now stay in orbit old girl," The Doctor said, bringing down a lever slowly. "Good; so what is this thing? An inter-dimensional link to another place in time or space? An attempt at time travel gone wrong? A tear in the fabric of the universe? No, no, no, the data is all wrong. What is going on here?" The scanner seemed to be yielding no help, "Oh I'm too tired for this!"

The T.A.R.D.I.S console room jolted and The Doctor was knocked off his feet and onto his trench coat covered back. The ship began to spin off, the stabilisers couldn't hold against the strain, the strange portal was pulling the T.A.R.D.I.S in and by the time he got up; The Doctor was too late!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The main chamber, hosting the large experiment, sat at the far back of the base, behind a set of large doors that The Doctor suspected were deadlocked; sealed and bolted. Lewis made his way to a touch screen keypad into which he punched a long stream of code. So far The Doctor had remembered three codes entered by different people across the base; he could use the sonic screwdriver to open most of them but it was good to know all the data about the base he stood in.

The doors hissed and multiple locks undid themselves and then large metal blocks rolled to the side. The Doctor looked through to see multiple screens, control panels and computer hard drives but what took his eye was a big floating white mass that moved and rippled like water, at the far back wall which was surrounded by scanners and force field generators.

"Now what's that?" The Doctor asked with a grin as he entered. The two walked inside and The Doctor slapped his hand on Lewis' shoulder.

"Experiment Alpha," Lewis replied as he sealed the doors behind them. The Doctor walked towards the white mass with a puzzled expression.

"So what's experiment Alpha?" The Doctor asked looking at the inbuilt screen in one of the scanners which sat on a tripod.

"We don't know," Lewis sighed as he watched the genius Time Lord move around to the next scanner; checking it's readings while still looking at the white mass which sat vertically in the air, moving about, it was one millimetre thick and looked like someone had taken the surface of a small pond and placed it in mid-air. "What can you tell us?"

"Well nothing," The Doctor replied, turning from the scanners and towards a computer bank. He slumped onto a chair with wheels on the bottom and looked at the six computer screens. "Your results show that this thing is emanating high energy readings but nothing else; no mass, no radiation and no temperature. Actually wait, I'm lying, I can tell you that it's a source of sustainable energy but you already knew that."

"Well we know that."

"So what else do you know?" The Doctor tapped away on the keyboard. "I want facts, history; when did you find out about this portal and why did U.N.I.T commission a whole base to be built around it and then send a team to monitor it?"

Lewis stared at the white portal; it intrigued and perplexed him and yet he could feel the fear and anger seeping from it in a strange way. "U.N.I.T sent out a satellite on a mission into deep space; a reconnaissance probe. It picked up a source of energy which spiked and fried it; the satellite crashed here. They then sent a team to look at the crash site and found the 'experiment'. When they realised that the 'portal' had no readings except large energy spikes; a base was built up around it. I was later approached by U.N.I.T to lead the next research team to live on the Base and watch over the portal and try and come up with some way to use it for the benefit of mankind. Now we're here and I have nothing so far."

"Well it's certainly a tale isn't it," The Doctor finished reading the data and spun around on the chair to face the Leader of the U.N.I.T officers. "So when did finding an energy source become so high up on humanities priorities. You've been running out for years, always changing resources but now the sun's going out isn't it? You need a new power source besides solar energy and crystalline fuels and this is your best hope."

"It is true what they say about you Doctor," Lewis smirked. "You are very perceptive."

"It's a gift and a curse," the Time Lord replied. "But the big problem is that I notice and remember everything which means that my brain is always full; like an old attic that has never been cleaned. Something I've remembered just now is that I have seen something like this before and I tell you now it's not going to be good."

* * *

The T.A.R.D.I.S tumbled towards and towards the white mass ahead. "No, no, no, no!" The Doctor cried out loudly, swiping his hat off the floor and slamming a plethora of levers; in an attempt to stabilise the ship. "Come on old girl, we can't get pulled in! You'll be pulled apart!"

The ship's stabilisers were burning out, the whole ship was under stress and there was nothing he could do but that didn't mean he'd stop trying. After all he was The Doctor, the great trier, the ultimate optimist (well sometimes) and the Saviour of the Universe.

The Doctor found the emergency dematerialisation switch and tried to activate it. The T.A.R.D.I.S tried to exit into the time vortex but the portal was holding onto them and refusing to let go.

"So this is how it ends," The Doctor sighed, taking off his hat and stepping back. "No way out and no hope. Well I was glad it was with you old girl, me and you, we started this together so it's only fitting to end it the same.

The ship hit the white mass and photon particles bombarded the hull of the vessel and the surrounding force field began to crumble.

* * *

"This equipment, it can distort the _thing_ right?" The Doctor barked, marching to the force field generators around the mass.

"The portal? Yes, of course," Lewis replied.

The Doctor lowered the force fields around the white mass until it was non-existent. Sprinting, he turned and ran back to the control panels and began to reset the scanners and field generators to a completely different function.

"What are you doing?" Lewis barked. "You're disrupting the experiment!"

"Yes but for a good reason!" The Doctor retorted, setting the equipment to particle relocation devices.

"I could have you court martialled for this Doctor!"

"Oh bite me Earth boy!" The Doctor barked; he was getting tired of the scientist who was more of a hindrance than a help. He activated the particle relocating devices so that they began to shift all of the photon particles out of the white blob and into the main battery of the base as that seemed like the best place to send it.

Lewis rushed over and grabbed The Doctor by the shoulder as he typed rapidly into the computer with an air of desperation. He spun the Time Lord around and moved in to swing a punch but then stopped. He couldn't move. "What's happening?"

The Doctor held up a small hand held, touch screen, computer. A small chip on Lewis' shoulder flashed with a red L.E.D light. "I put it on your shoulder when you entered." The Time Lord's eyes darted to the computer screens as he typed while pressing the controls on the hand held device. "It took a minute for the chip to work but now I have full blue prints on your suits, I know exactly how they work and I have a virus imbedded in the computer system. I can now control your every movement. You use magnetism as a form of anti-gravity, pulling on the planet's core to stabilise yourself; while I use it to immobilise you completely. Should have let me get on with what I was doing."

The Doctor put the device in his pocket and solely focused on the screen. "Urgh! I need more power!" He jumped back and stroked his bullet grey beard, a habit he picked up in this regeneration, trying to think. "Wait a second. That whole thing is a source of power!" He began to type as he thought allowed. "If I siphon off the power from the portal then I could push that into the particle relocation devices. Fight the portal using the portal!" He grinned as he finished off the coding and set the notion into motion.

Instantly the portal exploded outwards, as if someone splashed against a puddle, and a small object appeared. The Doctor ran backwards to watch as the small object grew in size until a blue box hurtled outwards.

The T.A.R.D.I.S spun from the white mass and hit the wall with a loud thud before it spun off that and crashed into the far computer bank. The computer system stole the ship's momentum and it stopped to a halt. The ship made its usual landing noise of a '_thunk_' before the doors burst open, smoke poured out and a man emerged.

The man in the trilby coughed and spluttered, retching on the floor. The ship's doors slammed shut behind him. Slowly the man in the trench coat looked upwards and saw The Doctor, dressed in his blue tuxedo with a big grin on his face.

"Who in the name of Rassilon are you?" the trilby wearing man enquired; rising to his feet from the ground still slightly wheezy.

"I'm The Doctor."

"But that's not," the man in the trilby began before stopping himself. "What is so important this time that I have to meet another me?"

"I just saved your life; I think a thank you is in order."

"You're me, it doesn't count."

"No you're me."

"No _you_ are _me!_"

"Not true actually as I'm older than you."

"You're wearing a blue tuxedo I don't think you have any right to talk!"

"Says the man in the trench coat and trilby, are you going for a Detective look this time?"

"Excuse me," Lewis interjected.

"Sh!" The Doctor in blue interrupted. "The grownups are talking."

"Well I wouldn't say grownups," The Trilby Doctor replied.

"Well you wouldn't Mr Cynical," The Tuxedo Doctor replied.

"I'm not cynical!"

"Uh, yeah you are, I've been you! No one understands you better than I do!"

"That's not strictly true-"

"Yes it is!" The Tuxedo Doctor interrupted. A warning from the computer station went off. "Excuse me for a second." He ran to the computer and realised that the portal was bleeding out; photon energy was bombarding the base's power supply and turning it into a bomb. "Oh this is not good." He turned to The Doctor in the Trilby. "Would you be so kind as to stop brooding and turn on all the force field generators over there please?"

The Trilby Doctor didn't like the Time Lord telling him what to do but he guessed there was a reason. He made his way to the multiple force field generators and began to activate them while The Tuxedo Doctor began to set all the devices back to their normal uses. "This would be quicker with a sonic, you got one?"

"Ah yes, you broke yours didn't you," The Tuxedo Doctor replied reaching into his jacket pocket and producing a slim metallic tube with a red circular nib. "Went back to the classic," he remarked as he spun and tossed the device to the Trilby donning Doc.

The Trilby Doctor caught the sonic probe and aimed it at generator. It instantly leapt into life and he moved around to the others and within seconds; the force field was up and running at full capacity. The Tuxedo Doctor finished off the coding and returned everything to normal.

"Well done," The Trilby Doctor replied, admiring the sonic screwdriver in his hand.

"Likewise," The Bearded Doctor replied. "Next problem is this portal. Are there anymore and why do they exist?"

"What does he know?" The Trilby Doctor asked with a half-sneer.

"Oh nothing," The Tuxedo Doctor said to him. "He's useless really."

"So should we go searching for these portals?"

"Oh definitely."

"Well I'll have to leave the old girl here for the moment," The Trilby Doctor sighed, looking at his dusty blue box. "Her shields are at maximum so I have no problem with leaving her here to heal. So where's your ride."

"Oh about ten miles away."

"That's perfect," The Trilby Doctor sighed.

"My sentiments exactly."

The Trilby Doctor held out the sonic device, "Well you'll be wanting this then."

"Keep the screwdriver I have loads left in my T.A.R.D.I.S…which is in the mountains…ten miles away; I've already said that."

"Looks like you could use a lift," The Trench Coat Doctor replied.

"Yes I could but your T.A.R.D.I.S is in need of a rest; as you already said."

The Hatted Doctor pocketed the sonic probe and smirked. "Well the base has a bunch of unneeded power and I believe they have some sort of hovercrafts here."

"Ah yes," The Tuxedo Doctor smirked. "And I already know the codes so no need to bother him."

"You will not steal my hovercrafts Doctor!" Lewis barked, still unable to move. The two Doctors made their way to the doors. "Doctor! Doctor!" The Tuxedo Doctor opened the doors with the code.

"I think we will," The Trilby Doctor smirked; leaning his hat over his eyes.

The Two Doctors turned and exited the experiment room. "Doctor!" Lewis called out. He heard the chip beep as the doors began to seal. The Doctor had unlocked the suit and he could move again but by the time he tried to stop him; they would be gone. He sighed and punched the wall instead; the armour taking most of the blow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Jack's also here by the way," The T-Doctor remarked as they turned a corner and moved deeper into the bowels of the base.

"What? Captain Jack Harkness?" The H-Doctor enquired, almost shocked. "What's he doing in a place like this?"

"That's exactly what I asked," The T-Doctor replied as they reached the doors of the transport docking bay. He found the control panel and began to input the code. Instead of a green bar, showing that he had unlocked the doors, the bar flashed red. "He's changed the code!"

"Sonic?" The H-Doctor asked, producing the device.

"Worth a shot." The opposite Doctor aimed the device at panel and activated the device. The panel flashed red again. "Deadlocked!" He pocketed the device with a sigh.

"Need some help?" the American voice of Jack Harkness asked them from behind.

Both Doctor spun around to see the American, who'd changed into his usual WW2 coat, shirt, suspenders, boots and revolver, with his hands in his pockets. He seemed very calm even though they were breaking into the bases hovercraft bay with intentions of theft.

"Are you going to try and stop us impossible man?" H-Doctor asked with a slight sneer to his voice.

"Doctor?" He asked looking at the man in the trilby. "But how can there be two of you."

"Just your everyday cosmic anomaly that we have to sort out but don't worry," The T-Doctor replied, stroking his beard. "We just need to borrow a hovercraft to get back to my T.A.R.D.I.S and we'll be out of your hair."

"You mean _steal_ a hovercraft," Jack smirked. "Lewis radioed it in."

"So are you going to stop us?" The H-Doctor asked again.

"Of course not," Jack smirked. "But you wouldn't want to steal them."

"Why not?" The T-Doctor asked.

"Well I have this," he replied, pulling by his coat sleeve to reveal his Vortex Manipulator. "It doesn't work but that's never stopped you before."

"Genius," The T-Doctor remarked as the two Time Lords walked towards him. The H-Doctor produced the sonic screwdriver and 'sonic-ed' the device. The blocks that he'd placed on the device came undone and the VM finally began to work.

"It's all up and running," The H-Doctor informed him. "Now let's get back to your T.A.R.D.I.S. Do you know the coordinates?"

The T-Doctor slapped is forehead with his palm in anguish, "That's the one thing I don't know!"

"Not a problem," Jack remarked; pressing buttons on the wrist bound device. "I can pick it up on this thing." He checked through the results, "Two T.A.R.D.I.S', now I know how _you_ could also be here. I'll select the furthest one and…" Jack set the coordinates and closed the cover. "We're good to go!"

Both Doctor's placed their hands on the Vortex Manipulator and waited for the tug at their gut as they were moved from real space into the time vortex; time travel without a capsule, an utter killer

* * *

The Doctor walked into the main console area and unloaded a crate onto the grassy floor; the grass straightened itself as soon as anything above it moved. He unhooked the box and removed a large leather bound and locked book.

"What's that?" Scarlett asked the Time Lord as he unloaded the document onto the console and unlocked the cover with a key from his pocket. Slowly opened the heavy cover.

"A book that I have dreaded to open," he replied as he began to speed read it.

"You seem to be dreading a lot today," she remarked.

"That's because today is a day that I have put off for many years…two whole incarnations in fact; well they lived through it too…oh never mind."

"So no holiday?"

"No holiday." The Doctor found the correct page. "Here we are. Coordinates."

"Why do you need coordinates?"

"Because it's important."

"Just answer the question Doctor," Scarlett sighed, leaning on the console. "Before I jumped into this mad 'thing' I was a Space-Time Engineer; I'm not as dumb as the common herd."

"I know you're not dumb," The Doctor replied. "And this is not a thing! She is the T.A.R.D.I.S and I love her." He stroked the console as if he was trying to comfort the machine.

"I know; you love her more than anyone else."

"That depends on the person."

"So I'm not that person then?"

"Listen Scarlett, you're a beautiful red headed genius, and I'm fine if you're attracted to me but I have given up on relationships. Because of that; we will never be together. Understood?" He looked her dead in the eyes as he said the last word.

"Yes," she said, her green eyes shimmering in the even greener light of the time rotor. "So anyway, what's the coordinates for."

"For a quest," he replied as moved the hefty book from the spot on the console and over towards the coordinate input controls. He punched in the code from the book.

"I thought it was the day you were dreading, not a day for a quest."

"I need to go on this quest for an item which will save the universe and myself."

"So it's important."

"Yes, if I don't find it in time then I will disappear from existence since my past selves would be dead."

"Oh yeah…that Time Lord thing."

"Yes that Time Lord thing," The Doctor smirked. He locked the coordinates in and moved the book back into the chest. "We're going to be going to an ancient planet that hasn't been set foot on by an outsider since…since its creation really."

"Scary planet?"

"No, rather pleasant but there will be one bad thing."

"I knew there would be a catch. What's the catch?"

"Well the object I require is rather sacred to them and I might have to fight to get to it."

"Well can't you tell whoever your fighting the reason you need it?"

"Ever met a religious zealot before? That's what they are and they don't give things up for over one thousand good reasons. The only way to take the item is by force."

"And what would this item be."

"An arrow; a scared arrow," The Doctor replied, placing his hand on a sheened lever. "Now let's get going." He slammed down the lever and the liquid inside the time rotor began to move and the room began to slightly shake; over time the T.A.R.D.I.S had overcome the irritating tremor it used to do while taking off.

Scarlett watched as The Doctor moved around, piloting the ship with precision that came with hundreds of years of practice. The engines made its iconic noise as the ship rocketed through the time vortex towards its destination.

* * *

The group of time travellers appeared in a flurry of light and they all hit the floor. Travelling through the time vortex without a form of capsule was agonising and they all groaned and grunted as they arrived on the mountain side.

T-Doctor looked up at blue box which was sitting contently on the mountain side. "At least you're happy."

H-Doctor looked up at the blue box, "So this is the future T.A.R.D.I.S then."

"Oh yes," T-Doctor smirked. "Now let's get inside."

He rose off the floor and made his way to the door. He produced the key and opened the doors with a click of the lock. He walked inside and breathed in deeply as he admired the roundels in the walls which he loved so much.

"Nice outfit by the way, loving the trench coat!" Jack patted H-Doctor on the back as he entered the ship. He looked at the new desktop theme. "Whoa this is better than the last one, cleaner and more sci-fi!"

"I like the old design better," H-Doctor remarked as he closed the T.A.R.D.I.S wooden doors.

T-Doctor moved about the console and Jack stood to the side; staying out of the way. "So what are you doing?" the immortal American asked.

"Well I remembered the data on the computers at Outpost Alpha and am now scanning for that type of matter. Using that I should be able to locate the other portals and possible find a way to close them."

"So what do we know about these portals?" H-Doctor asked.

"They produce mass amount of energies and photon particles," T-Doctor said. "They are able to pull things in like gravity and have no mass. They shouldn't exist and yet do."

"They're also gateways," H-Doctor added. "But you have to lower the photon count to let even the T.A.R.D.I.S pass through and even that damaged it."

"I have a feeling that I'm only here because of the Vortex Manipulator," Jack interjected.

"Jack Shh we're thinking!" The H-Doctor snapped. The H-Doctor removed is hat and tapped it against his hand while the T-Doctor straightened his blue bowtie and stroked his groomed beard.

"They have to be from another dimension then," The T-Doctor added.

"So something with immense power has to be making them," H-Doctor finished. "But that raises the question of their numbers."

"Well clearly the portal on the outpost was the original and the force fields surrounding it cut it off so the being made another."

The T-Doctor checked the scanner, "And yet there is more than one. The scanner says there are over one hundred."

"Why would it create over one hundred? That's a waste of power."

"Unless it's all an attempt to great the purest and best portal?"

"So we have a being who's trying to create a pure portal that could connect him to this dimension?"

"Exactly," T-Doctor remarked, drumming his hand on the T.A.R.D.I.S console.

"Wait, what if he's making them up to the perfect date?" The H-Doctor asked. "Like some sort of predetermined cosmic event that means he'll have the perfect portal at some point."

"But why?" Jack enquired.

"We don't know," The T-Doctor answered. "But right now we need to monitor them, find the right one and go back just before its creation and stop whatever the beast is trying to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The two Doctors stood in the console room, sitting on chairs that Jack had brought up since they'd be waiting a while. The console had alerted them to the fact that two more portals were being created on two different sides of the galaxy. Jack had wandered off to find his old room in the T.A.R.D.I.S while they sat in silence; listening to the sound of the ship's engines.

"Have you ever counted?" H-Doctor asked.

"I'm sorry what?" The T-Doctor asked, looking away from the screen on the far wall of the console room.

"You're older than me so you've had more time to think," The H-Doctor said taking his hat off his head to let his bright orange hair breathe. "Have you counted how many died? In the Time War? In all the wars we've been in? All the innocents we killed and harmed in the name of our so called 'Justice'? Because so far I've tried to stop counting but all I seem to do is count in my head; over and over again."

T-Doctor just stared at his hands which were clasped together. He couldn't meet the other Doctor's gaze.

"You've forgotten, haven't you?" The H-Doctor growled, getting angry. "_You forgot how many we've killed!_"

"I've moved on."

"Moved on from what Doctor? From where can we move to?"

"I had enough of it," The T-Doctor replied in a strangely calm tone. "I was you. I was angry, depressed and deranged. So when the time came for…change, I decided to change my views. I _moved on_ from the past and came into a whole new life. I was angry when I took this body; I was young and blonde but now I'm old and grey and now look at me; after all this time I'm finally happy. But now you're here…it brings back memories."

"Memories of the past or yourself?"

"Both," he replied with a sigh. "It was fun being you and I'm not just saying that because you're here; it was. You were passionate and angry and powerful; you made people tremble with your voice alone. That was fun and exciting but I wanted a change. I wanted to be you but in a more concealed way. All of our incarnations were angry but you showed it the most and as soon as you entered a battlefield; you were a true warrior. But after you, I was The Doctor not a fighter but a healer and peacemaker. You were a powerful weapon for justice and hope, but so am I; we're just on different sides of the spectrum."

"So you're saying you'd never resort to violence?"

"Only if it was a last resort, I prefer words and large gesticulations; maybe a cup of tea but all of that has worked for me so far; but you have…different methods."

"Well I don't see why I can't break a few bones to get a few answers."

"We'll have to agree to disagree," The T-Doctor sighed.

A brief moment of silence was filled by the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S but H-Doctor spoke, "How do I…_go?_"

"How do you die?"

"Yeah, how do I become you?"

"You know I can't say that."

"Please tell me, I have to know."

"I can't," T-Doctor sighed, leaning against the arm rest of his chair. He stroked his beard once. "But I will say that you die in a blaze of glory."

"Epic battle?"

"Oh yes," T-Doctor winked. "As always."

"Well at least it wasn't me falling over a brick and bashing my head in or something stupid like that."

Both of versions of the Time Lord laughed. "No that definitely is not the way it happens."

The console beeped and they both turned their heads to look at the scanner screen. "That's the biggest one yet!" The H-Doctor exclaimed as they both jumped out of their chairs and ran to the console.

"I think we've found our portal," The T-Doctor said as he checked the coordinates.

"So where and when is it?"

"In the year six trillion and five; on a satellite moon around the planet Jurano," The T-Doctor explained. He pressed a variety of controls. "Inputting the coordinates now and we'll be there."

"So what are we going to do when we get there?"

"Do what the miners did in Cornwall back on Earth," The T-Doctor smirked as slammed down a lever, setting the ship inflight. "Send down a budgie or in our case…a man who can't die."

* * *

The top light of the blue box flashed as it materialised onto the dimensional plane. The doors swung open and The Doctor stepped out, adjusting his long coat and pulling on his gloves. Scarlett exited the ship behind him, dressed in a pink t-shirt, jeans and blue hoodie with white trainers; in her hands was The Doctor's black cane which had a perfectly crafted silver handle.

She passed it to the Time Lord with a smile; she did find his dress sense rather funny. He was incredibly attractive but his clothes seemed to ward off anyone who wanted to try anything.

Scarlett looked out onto the horizon to see perfectly white hill and mountains that went on for miles. It looked like snow but the grass and ground were just white. On the horizon, far off into the distance, sat a large city which had towers that spiralled into the completely blue sky; it was the blue-est blue to ever exist! So she did what she often did when looking upon a new planet; she compared the scenery to the highlands in Scotland back on Earth. This one definitely beat her home.

"This is…" she was lost for words at the beauty of the place.

"Beautiful, fantastic, breath taking?" The Doctor grinned as he locked the T.A.R.D.I.S doors.

"Yes," she breathed out. "It's so white!"

"Yes it is," The Doctor replied walking away from the blue phone box, his cane moving with each step. "I believe it's meant to be showing the place's purity but I think it's something to do with the planets basic make-up."

"Do you have to suck all the magic out of things?"

"Because I'm just one big magic vacuum."

"A black hole for mystery and wonder."

"Mystery, no, I like mystery but wonder…um; sometimes."

Scarlett smirked and decided to stay in silence as they walked across the hills. The Doctor may have liked to label everything under 'science' but he still made her think and absorb the wonder and joy that came from the universe.

She remembered when she first met the magical man. He was different back then…he wore a strange blue tuxedo and had a grey beard that he groomed every morning with precision. She was working on a time and space warping machine the size of an old 21st century mobile phone but The Doctor stopped her as she was really making a time machine for a bunch of aliens who were going to use it to take over the universe. Using her help, The Doctor stopped the aliens and returned back to his T.A.R.D.I.S.

She travelled with him for a long time after that. She was by his side when the battle came which forced him to regenerate and become the loveable character he was now; dressed like a fictional Victorian character with the looks of a model and the physique of a body builder.

A long time had passed since then and she had grown to love him with a burning passion. She suspected the feelings were mutual but he made it very clear that he had given up on love and that it was a distraction, a weakness and something that would end up disappointing him.

Their relationship was a strange one, constantly shifting and changing, but the one constant was that they stuck together through thick and thin and kept each other safe; though The Doctor ended up saving her much more than she did him.

The large city grew as they approached and Scarlett realised that the whole place looked like a basic depiction of heaven with white walls and buildings which had gold leaf paint running along the tops. Large golden gates sat at the front with two guards standing by them; they both wore golden armour and carried heavy spears.

"Halt!" they both shouted in unison, stepping closer to the two travellers in a threatening manner. "Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor," the Time Lord doffed his top hat to them in a very formal way. "And this is Scarlett; we are here to see the High Priest."

"You don't look like a Thinagarian," the second guard snarled.

"The inhabitants of the city," The Doctor explained in a hushed tone to his companion. He turned back to the guards with a hardened expression, "No we are not Thinagarians."

"So how did you get here?" they both barked.

"That's my little secret," the Time Lord smirked.

The first one spoke again, "No outsider can set foot in the city."

"Well I'm asking nicely."

"Be gone!" the second one shouted. "And take the flame hair girl with you! We do not take kindly to outsiders and we treat them all the same; that includes you too _Doctor_, if that's your name."

"Am I going to have to use my magic then?" The Doctor asked.

Scarlett supressed a puzzled look as she guessed the Time Lord had a plan since he wasn't magic and he knew it; so clearly he was going to trick them.

"You, a magician?" the first guard scoffed. He stepped forwards and pushed The Doctor backwards with the blunt end of his spear. "Quit with your lies and shunt off!"

"Okay then, I've warned you," The Doctor sighed. He reached into his waistcoat pocket and then outstretched his arm. The Time Lord glared and suddenly the first guard was shoved backwards, off his feet and sprawling onto his back.

The metallic plates clanked as he hit the floor and he groaned as pain coursed through his spine. The second guard jumped back in shock; he truly believed he had witnessed magic. He instantly ran to the gates and pulled a lever to open it. The gates clanked as Scarlett stepped close to The Doctor and whispered in his ear, "Sonic screwdriver?"

"Yes," he replied in a hushed voice. "The device is based on sonic and radio waves so all I had to do was amp it up and he went flying; he thinks it was magic but really I hit him with a bunch of sounds."

"That's not very magic," she smirked as The Doctor slid the sonic screwdriver, a slim metal tube with a red light at the top, back into his pocket.

"Shh you or I'll get you with my magic powers," The Doctor joked as the gates were finally open and both guards had stood aside so that they could enter.

The city was breath taking and captivating but all Scarlett could tell was that her and her time travelling friend were being stared at by all the people in the city; all of them looking at them through windows, doorways and every way possible. The cities inhabitants were beautiful, blonde and muscular. Scarlett guessed that set her and the Time Lord apart from the crowd as well as they're clothes; all of the city's inhabitants wore basic cloth clothing with belts around their waists.

"Where are we going?" Scarlett asked.

"I told the guard, to see the High Priest," The Doctor told her, smiling at every glaring face they passed.

"Who's the High Priest?"

"I don't know, I just guessed a title and got a response. After that I deduced that the High Priest was the most important person here so he must inhabit the tallest building," he pointed up to the sky and Scarlett looked at a gigantic white and gold tower. "That's where we'll find our famous friend who will most likely have the arrow we need in his possession."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The Doctor and Scarlett found their way to the bottom of the tower and noticed that there were no guards on post but the door was reinforced by multiple locks. The Time Lord opened all them with a single buzz of the sonic screwdriver and pushed the hefty door open with a mighty shove.

The two time travellers wandered in, closing the door behind them, and headed up the long winding stair case. "I forgot to ask," Scarlett began. "When that guard hit you; why didn't you hit him back like you usually do."

"Because I was playing a part," The Doctor replied, looking upwards as they ascended the stairs; clasping his cane in his hand. "Magic isn't real but psychic powers are. Magicians are often delusional psychics who manipulate the weak. They all hold themselves calmly and never touch anyone below them; if I hit him then I would have made it look unrealistic."

"So Magic doesn't exist?"

"Come on Scarlett you're a scientist, you should know that."

"But I thought anything was possible in the universe."

"Nearly everything is; but not magic."

The two ascended the stairs and instantly noticed two guards standing in front of a large set of wooden double doors; they wore golden armour like the guards at the gate of the city. "Halt!" they barked.

"Don't stop me, I'm a magician and if you touch me I will crush you!" The Doctor hissed back as he walked straight towards them. "I am not joking, how else do you think I entered the city?"

Scarlett tried to not laugh at how ignorant the guards were as they instantly opened the doors for The Doctor. She followed the top hatted Time Lord into the large extravagant room with couches, fire places, paintings, tapestries; king sized beds and book cases crammed with documents.

They heard the sound giggling of women and they instantly noticed that four women, who were barely clothed, were crawling all over an old man; all seemed to be having a good time but The Doctor was going to put an end to that.

The guards closed the doors as The Doctor reeled back his cane and smacked it into the thick wooden beam that held up the platform above the double bed. The whole bed shook and all of the bed's inhabitants looked up at him.

"I told no one to disturb me!" the old man shouted as the girls scrambled off him and he did up his crystal white robes.

"Well I'm sorry High Priest but this is of universal importance," The Doctor replied, lowering his cane to the ground. He leaned forwards on it, "Now could your…girls leave while we have a chat."

The old man looked fuming but turned to the beautiful girls and said, "Please leave us for a while but I will recall you later." The bunch of scantily clad females rushed from the bed and out of the room; giggling together at The Doctor's apparel.

"Interesting way to spend your time High Priest," Scarlett smirked as she leaned against the bed post.

"Who are you two to judge me?"

"I'm The Doctor and this is…"

"Scarlett," the Scottish red head said, introducing herself. "And we need to talk to you about a sacred arrow."

"The Arrow of Purity?" he gasped, absolutely gobsmacked.

"Shh Scarlett," The Doctor sighed. "I was getting to that." The Doctor removed his gloves and put them in his pocket before taking off his hat and holding it in his slightly sweaty hand. "There is a demon coming that will envelop the universe and the only thing to stop it is your arrow. We need to use this arrow, so please can we have it?"

"No!" the Priest snapped. "You cannot have the arrow of purity, where are my guards?"

The Doctor spun around and tossed Scarlett the sonic screwdriver and his top hat, "Lock the door!"

"What are you doing?" the Priest shouted as he tried to run for the doorway that Scarlett was locking with the sonic device. The Doctor grabbed him and shoved him back onto the bed. "How dare you touch me!" he screamed as he fell onto the mattress.

"Just give us the arrow!" Scarlett exclaimed as she handed The Doctor back his sonic screwdriver.

"High Priest are you okay?" barked a voice from the other side of the doors. Fists banged against the wood.

"No I'm not! Help me!" the man screamed.

"High Priest, I'm getting angry and I'm not a good man when I'm angry!" The Doctor began with a snarl. "So give me the arrow and we'll leave!"

"Never!" the old man declared.

The Doctor instantly let his fist fly and he punched the priest in the nose; there was a loud crack as the bone broke. Blood began to trickle down his face and the elderly man cried out. "Answer my question!" The Doctor screamed.

The man shook his head and The Doctor pulled back his cane and smacked him in the chest. He heard the sound of a crack and suspected that he fractured a rib slightly. The Priest cried out again and Scarlett watched in horror as he reeled back and jabbed the man with the end of his cane in the stomach. She hated it when he got angry, it scared her, but if she tried to stop him then he'd hit her too.

The man screamed again as The Doctor took a step back and wiped the blood off his knuckles against the bed sheets. "Answer me!"

The wooden doors splintered under heavy impact and Scarlett jumped back as a troop of golden armoured soldiers entered the room. The Doctor saw them and cursed under his breath.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy," he sighed, holding his cane like a sword and adopting a short fighting stance. He was ready for combat but could he fight all of them and keep Scarlett safe?

* * *

Jack adjusted his coat, "So you want me to go out there and stare at a being that you don't know anything about; without a space suit?"

"Don't worry about dying of lack of oxygen," The H-Doctor reassured him. "We've expanded the oxygen bubble from the T.A.R.D.I.S around the whole moon; so you'll be fine."

"But the rest is correct," T-Doctor continued. "Since you can't die you're the perfect person to meet the being and then come back and tell us what it is."

"What about you guys?" Jack asked, ready for what he was about to do.

The H-Doctor checked the screen on the console and turned a dial slowly, "We'll turn up the shields here and wait for you to come back."

"Well this sounds fun," Jack smirked as he adjusted his suspenders under his thick coat. He turned and walked towards the wooden doors of the ship and waited.

"Good luck," both of the Doctors said at the same time.

Jack opened the door, "I'll need it." He stepped out of the ship and closed the door behind him. The grey, dusty, rock under his boot shifted as he placed both feet outside the ship. The moon was grey dusty; much like the Earth's own. Jack walked away from the blue box while looking up at the stars and planets above him.

For years Jack had been on Earth, defending it from aliens, so being on a distant moon with bright lights in the sky; it was amazing. Before that he had been travelling with The Doctor; seeing the old Doctor with the new one in the tuxedo was just plain weird. But then he was the man who couldn't die so seeing two different Doctors wasn't all that strange.

Slowly he made his way around the moon until he noticed a swirling white portal; just like the one The Doctors had described. Strange white ripples moved out from the edge of the portal and faded into the air.

"Holy cow," Jack muttered under his breath. He pulled back his sleeve and scanned the large portal. He was trying to stay as far back as possible as he didn't want to collide with anything coming in or out of that thing!

The Vortex Manipulator was connected to the T.A.R.D.I.S so as soon as it gathered the required data it beamed it to the console for The Doctors to analyse. The data finished streaming and he rolled back the sleeve of his coat. Slowly his hand went to his gun holster and he undid the clip. The firearm was cold to touch but he pulled it out anyway and readied himself.

The Doctor, the ginger one, had told him to send the data from up close but to stay afterwards and wait for whatever lay on the other side of the portal. Even though he knew that he couldn't be hurt or killed; Jack was terrified!

* * *

The console room was covered in spare parts, microchips and wires along with crystals and plastic. Both Doctor's had removed their coats and hats and were focusing on the task at hand. The T-Doctor moved his hand about in a compartment within the console and removed it with a sonic screwdriver in hand. It was small with a blue nib, the casing was crème and slightly cracked, the bottom was completely black.

"Ah I haven't used this one in a while," The T-Doctor smiled as he moved it about in his hand.

The H-Doctor was trying to keep a steady hand as he pushed a bright red crystal into the centre of a hollow metal tube that was connected into a metal cuboid. "I've got one of these back in the T.A.R.D.I.S so I don't see why we have to make a fresh one."

"Because this isn't a basic triple enfolded proton cannon," T-Doctor explained. "We need something special for a job like this!"

The T-Doctor grabbed a small metal box and slotted tree microchips into it; the box instantly activated and lights around the object came online. With dexterous fingers, and multiple blasts of the sonic screwdriver, The T-Doctor sealed wires onto the box and waited for his counterpart to seal the other end of the wires onto the tube in which he was sealing up.

"How comes you can't tell me exactly how things are going to pan out?" H-Doctor asked his next incarnation.

"You know how it is," The T-Doctor sighed as he found the perfect casing for the weapon, a large plastic tube. "When things like this happen, my memory seems to be fuzzy and I only remember them as soon as things happen. It's quite irritating!"

"I can understand," The H-Doctor replied, finishing off the inner components. "So right now we're just being like the normal people; not knowing the future."

"Basically yes, isn't it annoying?"

Both of them laughed. T-Doctor had to admit it; at first he wasn't happy to see the red headed Doctor but now he didn't want to see him leave. Whenever he met himself it was rather odd because they were always jibing at each other like an old married couple at first but it was him! No one knew _The Doctor_ quite like _a Doctor_. Whatever he said in his head was already in the head of another; it was brilliant!

The T-Doctor took the plastic tube and slid it over the assortment of technology that they had been assembling. With a buzz of the sonic screwdriver; the weapon was finished.

The H-Doctor plucked it up and pulled back the charging bolt, he looked as he always did; like a warrior ready for a fight. "Ready for a battle?" he asked with a devilish grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

The golden armoured guards sprinted into the room, holding spears and swords, ready to fight a man with a girl behind him and a cane in his hand. The only two guards who hadn't answered the call to arms were the ones who had been posted on the gate; they kept claiming he was a magician but they had been ignored by their comrades. The guards thought they were up against a mortal man; ten against one. They were wrong.

The Doctor had been known across the universe for being a warrior and he always lived up to the expectation. A guard ran straight at him with his spear outstretched; The Doctor simply side stepped the weapon and held out his elbow. The man's momentum kept him moving and he practically broke his own nose; as blood began to trickle, The Doctor stuck out his foot and tripped the guard up.

As the first guard hit the ground, The Doctor's mind finished off his battle strategy. The Time Lord sprinted towards the rest of the guards who had slowed down as their fellow comrade fell. He struck one in the face with his cane and swept his feet out from underneath him.

Moving with great fluidity, The Doctor attacked them all and avoiding all the blows they threw at him. Scarlett quivered at the back of the room as a single guard crept around the edge and made his way towards her.

The Doctor knocked a guard's sword to the floor and smashed him in the nose with a 'rising' elbow strike before spinning around and stamping on another guard's knee, breaking the bone; a loud crack filled the room.

Scarlett dodged a strike from the guard as he tried to punch her in the face. Adrenaline poured into her and raised her heart rate; making her panic. The Doctor had tried to train her in combat and she was good in theory but when it came to the actual fight; she was too terrified to hit back.

All she could do was block or dodge the flurry of fist and spear strikes while the Time Lord was finishing off the final guard. The guard swung out the spear, The Doctor ducked under it; stepped forwards and uppercut the guard in the face. Before the guard could even hit the floor; The Doctor rapidly punched him in the stomach multiple times to make sure that he wouldn't get up again.

The guard snarled as he grew frustrated that he couldn't hit Scarlett. The priest laid on the bed, groaning and crying about the pains in face, chest and stomach. The Doctor ignored him and headed towards the man who was trying to hurt his companion.

Scarlett looked away as, she saw over the guard's shoulder; The Doctor swung his cane at the guard's neck with a snarl. The guard had tried to hurt her and that made him furious. The guard fell to the floor but the Time Lord wasn't finished; he kept swinging and swinging.

The gold armoured man cried out as The Doctor kept hitting him over and over again. Blood and outcries flowed out of the man as he was continually struck. Scarlett stared in horror at the rage fuelled man; she couldn't touch him or he'd strike her too, once he went into rage mode he couldn't define friend from foe.

But she'd had enough, "Doctor! Doctor!"

Images of the past were flashing through the Time Lord's mind. War, death, explosions, crimson blood; all of it appeared in one large blur. Faces of the ones he'd lost showed themselves to him; only adding to his brute strength. "_Doctor!_" he heard a voice cry; someone from his past trying to torment him further. "Doctor!" the voice became a lot clearer.

"**Doctor!**" the Time Lord snapped out of his flash back state and saw Scarlett standing on the other side of a broken body that may have once resembled a man. She had blood on her jeans and face and she look absolutely terrified…of him.

He looked down at his hands and saw they were covered in blood. He'd gone into a blind rage again. He nearly dropped his cane in horror; he slowly stepped back and realised what he'd done. He'd let _it_ surface…again. He was wrong; he didn't have only two incarnations that exerted his true anger, he had three; himself!

Scarlett ran over to him and held his hand; with a comforting expression on her face. Her green eyes were comforting and seemed to suck him in. "It's okay, it's okay." Her voice soothed him and calmed him down. "Let's just get the arrow and leave."

The Doctor calmed down and nodded, "Okay, let's get the arrow."

Slowly the pair made their way to the bed where the High Priest lay moaning. Scarlett sat down next to the man and said, "Tell us where the arrow is now or my friend here will go all ape on you and I won't stop him."

The man slowly raised his hand and pointed at a large marble fireplace.

"Good," Scarlett smiled as The Doctor turned and walked off to the fireplace. "And do you have a secret way out of here? Because we don't want any more of your guards with broken noses now do we?"

The priest winced as he rolled over and pointed towards a bookcase in the far corner.

"Thank you," Scarlett smiled as she got off the bed and walked off after The Doctor who was staring at the fireplace. Her 'nice girl' routine normally worked quite well but worked even better after The Doctor had gone into a rage.

The Doctor's eyes darted around the fireplace to find the trigger as the fireplace was clearly a doorway into a concealed room or shrine. As Scarlett wandered over to him; he found the desired object.

"Secret door?" she asked with a dazzling smile.

"Oh yes," he replied, handing her his cane. He reached around the back to find a small clay statue. The Doctor yanked on it and gears moved. Scarlett was surprised that such a primitive culture could create locks and pulleys but they were incredibly basic. The fire place slowly moved on its creaky hinges to reveal a small, yet lavish, hidden room sat on the other side.

The two of them entered the small room which had golden walls with candles dotted around them. In the centre on a podium sat the arrow. Scarlett thought it was fairly basic at first but then she noticed that it was made of gold and the tip seemed to be made of some sort of glowing red gem. It beautiful!

"The Arrow of Purity," The Doctor smiled as he slowly made his way to the podium and removed the item with tender, blood covered fingers. "One step closer to saving the universe." He turned to Scarlett, "This arrow is forged from pure photon particles; that's why it gives off energy and is believed to be mystical!"

"So it's not really sacred?"

"Nope," The Doctor replied. "Now open the secret exit while I check for any booby traps; I don't want to have a 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' moment."

Scarlett nodded, smirking at the extremely old film reference, and walked off to the secret door which looked like a bookcase. The Doctor turned and looked about the room with a grim expression. "Okay, so how does it happen?"

The Time Lord's eyes darted about the room for traps and objects which could harm him. He knew it would happen, it had to happen, but he wanted to know how and why. Suddenly he felt the air move behind him and an arm wrapped around his waist. A knife pierced through his clothing and slid into his body; The Doctor turned to see the High Priest on his knees. Quite literally, he had been stabbed in the back by the old man.

Acting upon a violent impulse, The Doctor yanked the knife out of his own back and stabbed the High Priest in the heart. The cry filled the space but The Doctor watched as the man's chest gushed with the crimson liquid. Remorselessly; The Doctor grabbed the priest and flung him into the secret room and closed the doorway. The man would die isolated and the Time Lord didn't care.

Scarlett waited at the secret doorway which had been made out of a bookcase, a dark stairwell lay behind that, but when she heard the scream; she rushed over. The Doctor was leaning against the wall, panting. She noticed the fresh blood on his hands and then the blood on his back; he was bleeding!

"Doctor are you okay?" she asked, scared out of her mind, as she helped him to stand.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, it sounded like he was struggling to breath. "Let's just get back to the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"But you're bleeding!"

"I said let's get to the T.A.R.D.I.S!" he snapped. Scarlett flinched as he screamed at her. The Doctor tried to walk on his own but it was too much. She wrapped her arm around him and helped him walk towards the doors. He grunted with every step but he was persistent to keep moving.

Scarlett was worried; he clearly had a reason to keep moving, one greater than saving the universe or himself.

* * *

Jack stared at the swirling white portal with a fearful gaze. It scared him and he could feel the raw essence of fear and anger seeping out of it. His hands were sweaty against the cold metal of the revolver. Anticipation covered him and made him nearly shake.

The portal began to pulse larger than before until the light from it began to increase. Jack shielded his eyes until he felt the light dimming. The strange light leapt from the portal and began to take shape. Jack stared as it contorted and twisted until a gigantic humanoid shape glowed in front of him; the portal had disappeared completely.

He held up his firearm, trying to stay strong, and watched as the blob changed colour to form a dark purple beast with cracked teeth, rough scaly skin with jagged edges, long nails that were chipped and broken. It was ugly, terrifying, beast that shook Jack to his very core.

It roared at him with a loud bellow; Jack acted upon instinct and opened fire. The sound of bullets being fired made Jack's ear ache. The pieces of carved metal and lead flew through the air and struck the beast.

The first bullet pierced its skin, making it produced a blood curdling scream, but the rest seemed to move through it. Jack emptied the gun and realised that he'd left all his spare bullets back on the U.N.I.T Outpost. He was unarmed and useless.

The beast opened his mouth and instead of a roar; bullets flew out and struck Jack with expert precision. The first struck him in the shoulder, two in his chest, one through the heart, one in the head and the last in the groin. Instantly Jack bled out and died.

The beast laughed; cackling with a deep tone, the sound reverberated across the whole moon and moved out into space; the sound being cancelled by the lack of air. The creature moved it large feet, its broken toe nails scratching the dusty rocks under foot, towards the dead man. His eyes flamed bright red as he stared at the dead carcass he had just slaughtered.

He twisted his head in confusion when he noticed that the dead man had begun to cough. With a spasm of movement, the American man came back to life. He gasped, sitting up, and stared directly at the demon.

"Crap!" he gasped; scrabbling backwards. The beast slowly walked after him as he jumped to his feet and sprinted off. He kept running, his heart pounding and adrenaline coursing through him. "_Doctor!_"

Jack ran straight across the dusty plane towards the blue box which sat perfectly still on the surface. The beast began to pick up the pace and Jack could feel the footsteps behind him; shaking the whole moon.

"_Doctor! It's chasing me!_"

As Jack neared the ship, the doors were flung open and the two Doctor's stepped out. The H-Doctor's coat shook in the breeze while the T-Doctor stood with his hands in his pockets and a calm expression on his face. In the H-Doctor's hands was a large firearm which he was powering up.

"Get out of the way!" The H-Doctor bellowed, the end of the weapon glowing brightly with a bright white light. Jack jumped into the air and hit the ground as the weapon whined and fired. A blast of energy flew through the air and struck the beast.

But the creature wasn't knocked over or even stunned by the attack. The energy moved into the creature and he opened his mouth to reveal the glowing light; he'd swallowed it and was ready to spit it back out.

* * *

The Doctor stumbled his way through the network of underground tunnels and found his way to the T.A.R.D.I.S, tripping and smearing blood across the mountains multiple times, and with a heavy groan he opened the doors and staggered into the green console room.

Scarlett watched as he made his way, independently, towards the wooden console and leaned against it. He was in great pain but didn't want help; for some reason he wanted this agony.

The Doctor punched in a set of coordinates, he had them memorised for some reason, and locked them. He slammed a lever down and turned his head to Scarlett, "Go into the chest and take the bow out."

The Doctor limped across the console, wincing with every movement, and turned a wooden dial 180 degrees before flicking three switches. The liquid within the time rotor began to shift to show the ship was in flight. The engines groaned and wheezed; the noise made The Doctor smile, the end was nigh.

Scarlett reached into the hefty chest and pulled out a slim bow which seemed to grow as she removed it from the chest. "Do want this?" she enquired as she closed the chest.

"Yes, I'd also like my hat back too," The Doctor replied, holding his cane and arrow in one hand while operating the ship's controls with another.

Scarlett handed the items to him with delicate hands; The Doctor checked the scanner and grimaced, "We've arrived."

"Where are we?" Scarlett asked as The Doctor slipped his hat on his head and limped down the pathways towards the ship's doors.

"The end," The Doctor replied, sounding depressed and confident at the same time. Scarlett followed him but as the Time Lord opened the door; he turned to her. "You don't have to come with me; what's about to happen _will not_ be pretty."

"Yes I do," Scarlett insisted. "We stick together and I love you! I won't abandon you when you need me!" She held the Time Lord's slightly sticky hand and they shared a warm smile. Their eyes locked and slowly they leaned closer until they kissed. Sparks flew and the two melded; the moment had been a long time coming and it was worth the wait.

The Doctor parted the intimate kiss, winked with a slight wince and then limped out of the console room. Scarlett smiled and followed behind him; not knowing when a moment like that would happen again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

The energy built up in the creature's mouth until the final moment when it opened fire. The ball of energy, which seemed to have doubled in strength since the beast absorbed it, flew towards the motley crew of the time travellers.

The T.A.R.D.I.S' shields held up under the assault but all three of them were knocked down and Jack was harshly burned since he was only half covered by the vessel's protection. The T-Doctor instantly pulled Jack towards the ship, as his skin was healing back into place, while The H-Doctor stared at the weapon; it was out of power and useless.

"That should have worked!" he gasped. He checked the small screen he'd fitted in the back and checked its readings. "And the crystals burnt out…that was our last shot."

Suddenly the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S sliced through the air. The two Doctors looked at each other while Jack struggled to his feet; finally healing himself; his clothes were torn, singed and bloodied but _he_ himself was okay.

The beast turned its head to see a flashing light appearing in the air. Slowly, moving in time with the engine's wheezing, the T.A.R.D.I.S began to materialise.

"How's that possible?" Jack gasped.

"Oh it's _us_," The T-Doctor replied. "Anything is possible!"

The '_thunk'_ of the ship boomed outwards and the blue box took full solidity; the doors swung open and green light washed onto the planet's surface. Two shadows were mid-kiss but they suddenly broke it off and exited.

A man in Victorian styled attire staggered out with a cane in one hand and a bow and arrow in the other; behind him was woman dressed in 21st Century clothing, both of them were covered in blood, sweat and grime.

"Gentleman," he grimaced, doffing his top hat, as he staggered over.

"That's you?" Jack gasped, shocked.

The beast roared at him and the man just turned his head and held his finger to his lips; the dried blood adding affect to the moment. "Shh you, I'm busy."

"Clearly," The H-Doctor smirked, only he had the true audacity to silence a beast like that.

"He's hot!" Jack smirked.

"Time and a place," The T-Doctor sighed.

The man clicked his fingers and the other blue boxes' doors swung shut; cutting off the warm green light. He limped over, wincing with every step, he was bleeding out rapidly. "Sorry I don't have time to chat but time is of the essence," the man began.

"Hello Doctor," Scarlett waved, recognising the man in the blue tuxedo with the grey beard; he didn't recognise her back.

"Shh Scarlett, the universe is at stake here," The Doctor told her. "This beast is immune to any attacks; it can absorb practically anything apart from photon particles. That's why the portals are full of them; it's a defence mechanism to block it, it's also why it had to keep making portals as it's this time and date that the photon particles are at their weakest and he can pass through." The man held out the bow and arrow, "This is an arrow made of pure photon particles, forced into solidity, and you can use this to kill the beast but first it needs to be weakened."

The H-Doctor took the weapons; after all having an offensive weapon was second nature to him. "How can we distract it?"

The Oldest Doctor sighed, "I'm bleeding out and am going to die. I'm going to be absorbed by the beast and begin to regenerate. The energy should stun it, enough for you to kill it. Hopefully I should come out a new man but worse comes to worse; the creature's death will kill me."

Scarlett instantly spun him around, trying not to hurt him, "You're dying?"

"I'm sorry…" he began. "I knew this was going to happen but I didn't want to say." He pulled on his gloves, "I'm really sorry but I'm going to change…again."

"But you can't, not after what just happened," Scarlett stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry but it has to be this way," The Doctor stepped closer to her and wiped a single tear of her cheek. "Be strong for me; be strong and beautiful for me."

He leaned in and kissed her again. He embraced her and ran his hands down her back and then up to her hair. He stroked the back of her head; emotions rocketed between them. A leather gloved hand clamped onto his shoulder and The H-Doctor pulled them apart, "Not trying to ruin the moment but we have the universe to save."

They all looked up to see the beast staring at them with rage filled eyes. The Oldest Doctor sighed and turned from his companion, "Quite right." He looked at his past selves, "In case I die; look after her for me."

"Of course Doctor," the two of the past Time Lord's replied; they felt the emotion as much as Scarlett who was beginning to cry, they were about to watch themself sacrifice themself for the sake of the universe. It was one of the hardest things they would ever see.

The Elder Doctor adjusted his top hat and turned to the beast; putting on a brave face. "I suppose it's time," he made his way towards it. "It's been fun being The Doctor and I'm glad I'm going out with a bang!"

The beast seemed confused as The Doctor walked straight up to him and smashed him in the leg with his cane. His skin began to glow. It was happening, he was regenerating!

"Rawwwr!" bellowed the beast as it bent down and swallowed The Doctor whole.

"**_No!_**" Scarlett screamed as collapsed to her knees; weeping and balling. Jack dropped down and comforted her, slowly stroking her back. He'd only just met that version of The Doctor, he hoped he'd see him again (time travel was complicated), but even he felt the pain of his death.

The H-Doctor wiped a tear from his eye and adopted a wide stance. He docked the arrow into the bow, pulled back the string and waited. He was ready to slay the beast and possibly kill himself in the process, "For the universe!" he proclaimed.

"For the Universe," The T-Doctor confirmed, placing a hand on his shoulder. There was no need for more words; they all were thinking the same thing.

The demon's purple scales began to glow a bright orange; the light started at its stomach and began to cover its whole body. Light poured off it like fire and the beast staggered about, screaming; partly from pain and partly for confusion about what was happening.

The H-Doctor tensed the bowstring and let the arrow fly. The arrow began to glow as it sliced through the air and headed for the beast. The H-Doctor was the perfect shot, it was in that bodies' blood, and he always hit his target.

The glowing arrow struck the beast and it cried out. Slowly, bit by bit, the beast began to crumble and fall apart. Scales dissolved into energy and sparked outwards into the air. The creature dissolved; turning into pure energy. Smoke moved from the ground, covering their view completely. It began to clear and Scarlett looked upwards with tear stricken eyes.

"Where is he?" she gasped. The gasped turned to a scream, "_Where is he?_"

The smoke began to clear and the two Time Lords noticed a shadow kneeling on the ground. "Wait a second," The T-Doctor told her in a hushed tone.

The smoked moved completely and kneeling on the ground was _The Doctor_ but he had changed. Slowly the man rose to his feet, revealing his skinny limbs and impressive height. His legs were like jelly at first but he managed to get a grip on them as he walked towards them. As he got closer they saw how badly at the clothes fit him and how they didn't suit him at all! But the main attraction to his new form was his bright green hair!

"Doctor?" Scarlett asked as she rose to her feet, wiping tears from her red and puffy eyes.

"Yes my dear," The Doctor replied with a smile, flashing his dazzlingly white teeth, he stared at her and she noticed his irises were purple; he had purple eyes and green hair!

"Is that you?" she asked walking towards him.

"Of course," The Doctor smirked as he held out his hand; the regeneration had torn holes in the gloves. Scarlett took his hand, "Who else could pull of this look."

He pulled her in closer and Scarlett giggled, "I don't think it ever did really."

"I know that," The Doctor replied. "I think I'll need to change in a minute." He leaned in and kissed her again; regeneration energy cackled from his lips and skin and onto hers.

T-Doctor coughed and the two broke off the kiss, "Don't mean to interrupt but are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," The Doctor replied. He coughed and regeneration energy poured out of his mouth and moved upwards into the air. "Just the normal regeneration process."

"Well I think we should all get going now," The H-Doctor replied, he held up the bow, "Mind if I keep this?"

"No of course keep it," The Doctor replied, "Keep it for this moment actually."

"So you gave the bow to yourself?" Scarlett asked.

"Yep," The Doctor replied with a tooth grin.

"Come on guys," Jack told them all. "We should get back to where we were before the universe explodes or something."

"Okay," The Doctor replied, taking Scarlett by the hand, "Let's go. It was lovely to meet _me_."

"Likewise," The T-Doctor replied, turning around. "It's been…terrifying."

"When is it not?" Jack joked, wrapping his arm around both Doctors who had turned around and were walking back into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"I don't know," The H-Doctor replied as they all walked in; he stayed in the doorway and watched as The Doctor and Scarlett walked back the T.A.R.D.I.S, holding hands, and looking happy. He'd been alone and angry for so long that seeing the two of them together gave him hope; maybe he'd find someone and maybe they'd be as special to him as Scarlett was to the future Doctor.

As soon as they entered the T.A.R.D.I.S together; The H-Doctor closed the door and walked into the console room where T-Doctor was adjusting the controls. "Time to get you back to your T.A.R.D.I.S," T-Doctor smiled as he slammed down and lever and the ship began to fly. "So what about you Jack? Return to the base or stick around with me?"

"The base sounds tempting," the American began as the T.A.R.D.I.S engines began to whine and the glass time rotor rose and fell. "But all of time and space sounds better!"

"Good, good," T-Doctor smiled. "Well I'm glad this has ended so well. It could have gone horribly wrong."

"Well let's not dwell on that," The H-Doctor replied, adjusting a control to help the T-Doctor pilot the ship. "I've done enough dwelling for a while; _for now_ _I live!_"


	10. Prologue

Prologue:

The H-Doctor had been reluctant to go to the meeting that his future incarnation had arranged but after a while he decided to head off to the transmitted coordinates. The meeting was to take place on a distant restaurant that was very discreet and had a perfect view. Each 'table' was a separate island on a large purple ocean which people could explore in between meals or relax on the large decking area.

The three Doctors sat on separate armchairs with drinks in their hands; their three T.A.R.D.I.S' sat along the back of the decking and they all hummed gently in the background. The sound of the ships, mixed in with the sea of the waves lapping against the coast of the island, was satisfying and calming. They'd just ordered their meals and were settled down after a nervous tinge in the air surrounded them.

"How's Scarlett?" The T-Doctor asked, taking a sip from his cup of tea.

"Adjusting," The green haired Doctor replied. Since his regeneration he'd changed his clothing from the Victorian Style to something more modern. His long black coat was draped over the back of the chair, it had multiple badges, pins and buttons, along with his black and white striped scarf, it was rather abstract compared to what he wore underneath. Under that he wore a black t-shirt and black trousers; he topped it off with black shoes made of alien leather. "After the initial change, she was happy but now she's…she's…she's _confused_. The thing about this body is that I seem to forget certain….certain _words_. It's rather annoying!"

"I can understand," The T-Doctor replied. "It's funny actually. I use words as a weapon, you forget words and he forgoes them all together and uses brute force and violence."

All of them smirked; The H-Doctor then said, "So how come Scarlett knew beardy over there?"

"Because I met her when I was _him_," The green haired Doctor replied, pointing to the man in the blue tuxedo. "She's been there between…between…between _two_ regenerations now."

"So she knows how I die?" The T-Doctor asked.

"Yes she does," the Oldest Doctor replied. "She been there through two of my deaths and still has her sanity. I…I…I _commend _her for that!"

"You weren't kidding about that word thing," The H-Doctor smirked.

Both Doctors simply glared at him and he sighed, taking off his hat and staring at it.

"Doctor?" The T-Doctor asked, directing the question to his elder. "I do have one question for you."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"How comes we've outlived the twelve regeneration rule?"

The question had been on all of their minds for a long time. Speaking technically, the H-Doctor was the fifteen incarnation, T-Doctor was the sixteenth, the Victorian-style Doctor was the seventeenth and the green haired Doctor was the eighteenth. Somehow they had escaped the rule and they had never figured out how.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" H-Doctor asked. "You've been us and another body so how have you not figured it out?"

"Because I haven't."

"You've been avoiding it, haven't you?" The T-Doctor asked.

The Eldest Doctor sipped his green cola, "So have you."

"We've all be avoiding the question," The H-Doctor told them. "Because we're too afraid to find out."

The Doctor let out and sigh and went back to drinking from their beverages.

"Will we ever do this again?" the H-Doctor asked.

"We shouldn't," the green haired Doctor replied. "But we do anyway…"

"Ah good," The T-Doctor sighed, drinking his drink. "So anyway; one last question on our recent endeavour, what was that creature?"

"I don't actually know," the green haired Doctor replied. "I believe it's an ancient demon or entity that would have absorbed the whole of the universe if it were not for us."

"If not for you, I mean past you, really," The T-Doctor replied. "I mean Detective boy over here fired the arrow but you retrieved it from that other dimension. _You_ died and regenerated to distract the beast."

"But we're all the same…the same _person_," the green haired Doctor smirked, sipping from his drink. "So really it was all of us."

"Our lives are really quite complicated aren't they," The H-Doctor joked. "Anyway, I think I shall raise a toast," the Doctor raised his glass, "To us!"

They all rose and clinked glasses on the centre of the decking, "To Us!" they all chimed in unison. Moving as one they polished off their drinks and looked at each other. A Time Lord should never meet his past incarnations but there was no better company than one's self. They knew it was wrong but this was going to be the best evening of their lives!


End file.
